


Fervid As A Flame

by centreoftheselights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/F, Hair-pulling, Hate Kissing, Love Bites, Making Out, PWP without Porn, Rivalry, Rivals to Lovers, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Summer Scorcher 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny hates Cho. But she can't keep her hands off her. (Book 6 Cho/Ginny AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fervid As A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Summer Scorcher prompt](http://femslashrevolution.tumblr.com/post/149504344378/summer-scorcher-2016-day-5-prompts): Rivals to lovers.

A hand grabbed Ginny's wrist as she walked down the corridor, spinning her around.

“It's about time,” she said, turning to face Cho.

“Miss me?” Cho asked, drily.

“You wish.”

And then they were kissing, fierce and desperate, Ginny's hands in Cho's hair and Cho's hands on her ass, both of them drowning in each other as though they needed nothing else in the world.

It had been this way between them for weeks now, ever since that Quidditch argument behind the locker rooms where Cho had shouted “Maybe I don't want to be the good girl any more!” and kissed Ginny until her lungs were gasping for air. Ginny had always thought she hated Cho – her smug, know-it-all attitude and her perfectly manicured nails – but now she found she couldn't get enough of this desperate heat between them, the want burning dark in Cho's eyes and the broken hitch of her breath as she held back a gasp.

Ginny pushed Cho roughly back against the wall, but Cho pushed back, flipping them until Ginny was the one backed up against the cold castle stone. Cho thrust her knee up between Ginny's legs, making her break the kiss as she gasped for air, but she quickly recovered, sucking a bite against Cho's throat until a wide, dark bruise began to blossom there under skin slick with spit.

“I've got to get to Quidditch practise,” Ginny gasped as Cho's thigh ground up against her.

“You've got a good team this year,” Cho commented blithely. “Too bad you'll be coming in second.”

Ginny grabbed at Cho's hair and pulled, just hard enough that Cho's head tipped back.

“You wish,” she snapped, before sucking a matching bruise on the other side of Cho's neck.

Cho bit her lip, stifling a moan.

“So I'll – ah – see you this evening?”

“If I don't get a better offer,” Ginny drawled.

Cho laughed at that, a low dark sound that was nothing like her usual giggle.

“Please,” she said, stepping back. “You're the one who can't stop coming back for more.”

“Like you're any better,” Ginny replied.

Cho didn't argue. A slow smile crossed Ginny's face as she took in her handiwork – Cho's ruffled hair, her smeared lipstick, the tell-tale bruises on her pale skin. She liked to leave her mark, even if she knew Cho was going to rush to the bathroom and hide it all. No matter what Cho did, Ginny had seen her like this – had been the one to crack that perfect façade.

“Later,” Ginny said, turning and walking off down the corridor.

“Oh, and Ginny?” Cho called, deliberately waiting until Ginny had turned her back. “Say hi to Harry for me.”

Ginny flipped her off over her shoulder, but that didn't change the fact that her face was turning red at the mention of her former crush, Cho's ex-boyfriend. Cho always did seem to know how to make her squirm.

As far as Ginny was concerned, the evening couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
